


The plagued

by Katieeeeeeeee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Time Travel, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieeeeeeeee/pseuds/Katieeeeeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is a virologist working at the CDC unit, struggling to balance her passion for work and her comitments to her "space walker" fiancée.<br/>Just when things couldn't seem more complicated, a shadowed figure ambushes her on her way home, claiming to need her.<br/>Who is Bellamy Blake?<br/>Where did he come from?<br/>What does he want with Wallace?</p>
<p>What does he want with Clarke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The plagued

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellarke fic, so I really hope its worthy.  
> Bellarke are an OTP of mine so I struggled to find worthy inspiration for a fic. A lot of thought went in to this so constructive advice if appreciated.
> 
> I hope this teaser leaves you wanting more, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Kudos are much loved too!!!!
> 
> Enjoy...

“So what time are you gonna be home doc? I thought we had plans.”

A twang of guilt enveloped Clarke as she sighed through the phone, “I know Finn and I’m really sorry. Honestly. It's just... urgh! I-It's this new project we're working on, Anya really wants it filed away. Its a lot of paperwork! I'm sorr-”

“No look, I'm sorry. I know how important this is to you. One missed event wont kill me,” Finn replied with a half-hearted chuckle. Despite her fiancées best attempts at making light of the situation, this wasn’t the first time – or even the last, no doubt – that this had happened.

“I'll be there. I promise. Just making my way to the car now. That's if I don't get lost in these dark alleys by then,” she laughed. “Won’t be long now, love you.”

“I love you Clarke. Be careful, and don’t drive too fast – aquaplaning is a serious thing in Georgia you know. See you soon.” Clarke smiled to herself at his pointless ramblings as she brushed her rain-soaked hair from her face. Who would of thought that an astronaut could be so scared about a little bit water on the roads.

 

Turning the corner into the next black alley, with her phone now snug in her back pocket, provided nothing unusual to account for. Just a standard alley with the stereotypical homeless drunk decorating its floors, mumbling incoherently to himself. The sight of her pristine, charcoal grey Audi under the bleak light of the car park caused the frustrated search of her keys to begin. ' _I swear, if_ _I’ve_ _left them at the office I may have to sit and drown my sorrows with that lonely soul back there...'_

 

Distracted by her internal freak-out, Clarke found herself in the midst of an unnaturally blinding light that vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.  Conventional black spots shrouded her vision, leaving a shadowed figure standing unnoticed. As her vision cleared, Clarke found herself a several feet away from a six-foot stranger, standing in the middle of the alley.

_'What the..?'_ Clarke gripped her newly discovered key in a vice like grip, prepared for action if needed, as she made her way towards her car.  The wall could not be closer to her hip  even  if she t ri ed as she neared closer and closer to the shadowed man. Once his side was reached he turned towards her, “Who are you?”

“W- What?” _'_ _Surely that_ _should be my question.'_

“Oh for God's sake – I said who are you? What’s your name?”

Stunned into silence, Clarke began moving towards her car as fast as she could without running. It was so close now but her fear made it seem like miles. Without turning back to look, she heard the thud of feet moving quickly towards her. Sounding closer and closer as every second passed.

Clarke was forced to stop under the faint shroud of the car park lights as a sharp grip pulled at her left arm. As she was pulled round to face her captor she was met with Green eyes, a soft pattering of freckles and slightly wavy mop of black hair.

“Are you – Are you Clarke Griffin? Doctor Clarke Griffin of the CDC?” It was at this moment Clarke could see a slight desperation and warmth in his expression. With this new information she was awarded the strength to reply to the shadow, albeit with a tremor to her quiet voice -

“How do you... Yes I am but – Who the hell are you?”

“There's no time to explain, you have to come with me. We need to find Wallace.” He began pulling her away from the familiar comfort of her car and into the unknown depth of the dark alley once more. As Clarke tried in vain to release herself form his grasp he tightened it in return and followed it with a swift turn in her direction -

“Where is he?” The shadow's voice boomed into her face as he moved his hands to grip her shoulder tightly, warmth radiating into her damp shoulders. His eyes burned into hers, only visible in the bleak remnants of the light from the parking lamps. An insurmountable emotion grew within Clarke that she couldn’t quite place, forcing her to wriggle free from his grip and bolt towards her car.

Before even she knew it, the car was put in first and had pulled away as he attempted reach her once again.


End file.
